


You Will Come To Me

by Korrinaa



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Original Work, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced, Longing, Reminiscing, i will have you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrinaa/pseuds/Korrinaa
Summary: lucifer reflects on his lost relationship with azrael and formulates a plan to get her back.





	You Will Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is something that has been tossing around my head for awhile now. also, i figure if i want to write an actual novel one day, what better way to practice than writing whenever you can? 
> 
> tumblr prompt based on flowers!

_King Protea - Change, transformation, daring, resourcefulness, diversity, courage_

* * *

 

As I looked out the window opposite of me, I let my mind wander to her for the first time in a long time.

I still remember the way she used to look at me with her haunting eyes that spoke volumes of what she was feeling and what the weight of the world felt like on her shoulders. She never slouched, no, that was beneath her; but I could always tell her duties got under her delicate skin. Delicate? No, that’s also not the word I am looking for; more like impenetrable armor she now wore. I still remember holding her as she used to cry for the unfairness that our Father bestowed upon her; her heavenly duty being the Angel of Death.

Azrael.

The name that was once sweet to whisper into her ear was now a bitter taste in my mouth. She turned her back on me, just as the others did. Always the true neutral whenever there was strife within the realm, how had I expected any less? But then again, the angel had proclaimed to love me a long time ago, is it my own sin that I expected her to fall with me? I would have done anything for this woman, anything she had asked of me. I would have thrown down my soul, and I still might if that meant I could just have five minutes of her not loathing every part of me.

Who was I to judge her? King of Hell, the Sinner, and the Traitor of their Father.

I am the King of betrayers and sinners, so why do I even want to reminiscence on something that was long gone and never coming back? I loved her, I probably still do since I cannot mutter her name above a whisper to this day, but it was obvious she had forsaken me.

My only sin was loving her too much. I had only refused to bow down because it was her angst and her soul-deep pain that was the cause of the mortals, the weaker species. Created in our image, but nothing close to perfection – nothing like she had been before her kiss of death. She had devoted herself to them, feeling their pain and their broken hearts; wanting to make it go away and comfort them in their times of need. They had come before me; that much had been evident. Azrael never failed to comfort and protect those in pain and in agony.

Why had she not been there for me? I should have been the one she comforted, the one she held close, and the one she wiped the pain away. She had been all of that for me long before the mortals came along.

Her only words to me were: ‘ _you have turned your back on me_ ’.

No, I never would have turned my back on her. Never did the thought cross my mind, but it crossed hers easily as she slid away from me the one time we had met once more on the mortal plane. She never looked me in the eyes anymore, always avoiding them. What was she to fear? The fierce Archangel of Death, the primordial being of pure and unadulterated power. She should fear nothing, but she now she feared me and what I was capable of.

No, Azrael feared the memory of me; the memory she had of _us_ before everything had gone to literal hell. She feared to look at me and remembering it all. She may fight it, but I don’t. I will always remember what she felt like against me, with her breath light and airy in my ears. I had seen her in her most vulnerable of moments; the same could be said vice versa. Did I ever fear every being out there knowing? No, I had nothing to fear from anyone but her. She could either destroy me easily or succumb to her emotions and build me up.

No, I can take her loathing me anymore; at least not idly. I will capture her attention once more, one way or another. She can either come face me like the Archangel she is or remains cowardly in her power of avoidance. I will make her make a conscious decision to either come back to me or to fully loathe me like she claims she does.

She will have a throne next to mine, whether she sits in the damn thing or not. The Archangel of Death would look beautiful caged next to me, but I want her willing. A caged bird only longs for freedom; a broken bird knows there is no returning.

I will make her listen to me, and there is only a couple of ways to do that. I will start with the simplest one to get her attention and escalate to the more serious way if she refuses to listen to me. I know what I want, and soon enough, she will too.

First, I just must clip the wings of her angelic comrades and send them back broken, begging to pass a message to her before they are driven insane by their lack of flight. I will start a trophy collection with their wings, and to see how many it will take for her to seek me out once more. She will no longer have the luxury of avoiding her lover anymore, she will choose.

She will choose to fall in line next to me, or we will always be doomed to repeat this same song and dance over and over again for all of the eternity. The angels will suffer and so will the mortals if I steal their lives to force her to me if the stolen wings do nothing.

Azrael, you will choose to come back to me; one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know how i'm doing? :D


End file.
